Risky Business
by RevanBodyguard
Summary: After finishing a legion of angels, Bayonetta underestimates her landing but fortunately, a certain half-demon caught her before she hits the ground. He caught an angelic witch on Valentine's Day. Hinting Dante x Bayonetta, drabble.


"Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand." Bayonetta murmured the lyrics aloud to herself from the memory of the song her mother sang aiding her, twirling the green stem of a vivid red rose. Leaning forward towards the sunset, she stroked its precious velvet petals and inhaled its aroma. "In other words," she continued the song after a short pause. "darling, kiss-"

"You're certainly in a cheery mood today."

Bayonetta flinched, nearly dropping the rose. "Jeanne!"

"Don't tell me I scared you," Jeanne sighed. "You're going soft, Cereza."

"I'm not. I'm just waiting for the full moon," she countered. "The moonlight and the darkness of the night is intriguing in this city."

"It's the same anywhere else you go," Jeanne glanced at the rose in her fellow witch's hands as she joined her in viewing the sunset. "That doesn't explain where you got that flower though."

"I thought it looked interesting enough to take with me as a token since today's Valentine's Day around here."

Jeanne chuckled, "You're such a terrible liar, Cereza. Your expression is telling me another story." She detected reluctance, which is unusual then continued. "You know, in the language of flowers, roses acquaints to true love and passion." She smiled smugly at Bayonetta's flushed cheeks.

Bayonetta recovered quickly as she brushed the comment off. "So that's why humans appreciate this peculiar holiday. Flower arrangements and declarations of love sounds a bit too cliché for my taste."

Jeanne leaned against a railing, "Does this have to do with that perverted journalist with the scarf that's so fond of you? What was his name?"

"Cheshire? Of course not!" She laughed at the mention of the nickname she used for Luka Redgrave, the man that tried to reveal her identity to the world and accused her of being a murderer. He had a habit of following her around and showing up when she least expected it. "You can say a man gave this rose to me"

-*-*-*-*-

She knew she was falling, free falling from space harder than she had planned. The earth's view beneath her expands larger the closer she gets to it. She closed her eyes, bracing for impact. She would have to time her landing right or more damage would be caused than just herself.

_Here goes nothing._

Strong, capable arms caught her fall. What an astounding outcome. To think she would have hit the ground by now.

"Well, this is my kind of rain. No wonder the sky looks so funny today."

_That voice It sounds so familiar Why is that?_

She opened her eyes, evaluating her area and situation. She didn't recall hitting her head on the way down. So she must really be on the rooftop of a skyscraper. Her eyes followed the voice of her savior, despite the glare of the sun's rays temporary blinding her. She blinked once and raised a pistol at his head. "You?!" She flabbergasted, now aware that he's still holding her, arms around her legs and shoulders. "Let me go."

"Bayonetta," her savior grumbled, unshaken by the weapon placed at gunpoint. "Out of the other places, I saved your life. Don't know if I should say jackpot or say I'm just completely off." The young man cocked his head, white hair falling out of place from his eyes. "Strange that I caught a witch falling out of the sky on Valentine's Day."

_What is Valentine's Day?_ The comment had fazed her but she shook out of it. "I said let me go this instant," Bayonetta pulled back the revolver as a first and final warning to Dante even though she wouldn't be able to kill him. She tried many times before. No use to waste bullets. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"Let you go? But it would be a waste if you ended up as just a pretty stain." He jerked his head to the streets and pavement below.

She gritted her teeth. "I mean it-" She stopped herself. Infinity Angels. Small fry, but small fry that needs to be eliminated. They were closing in, planning for an ambush, but actually waiting for the party to get started, not that they can't without her calling the shots. She grinned, licking her lips.

"Actually, no, never mind." Bayonetta lowered her gun, ran out of bullets anyway, and stroked his chin with her unarmed hand. "Keep holding me and do me a favor." She ran a finger across the obvious opening of her leather-like cat suit, drawing his attention on her cleavage. "I want you to get one bullet for me right here. Right now. Can you do that for me, Dante?" She purred.

"More angels that want you dead?" He dug and retrieved the bullet between her breasts, handing it to her.

"Oh no, they just want a little chat with me, that's all," She reloaded the pistol and snapped it shut. "How can I deny them a simple little request?" Bayonetta sat up, pressing herself against his chest, two armed hands behind him instantly killed a couple angels with a single shot. "I have a fever and the only cure is," she kicked out a leg, a pistol fired, another angel down. "is more dead angels."

She found herself with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms propped on his shoulders. Both were breathing very hard. Bayonetta smiled. Dante hadn't tried to cop a feel on her unlike a certain someone; his hands were placed on the small of her back.

She leaned in close to his ear, "This is the part where you put me down gently." Can't have him get too comfortable with her. Besides, she must have tortured the half demon enough with the occasional close contact on his member.

"Is that your way of saying thank you, babe?" He obeyed with her command.

"Maybe."

"Anytime soon we'll do something like that again?" Dante smirked. "Maybe a little rougher?"

She laughed.

-*-*-*-*-*

"Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more. You are all I long for. All I worship and adore. In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you." Bayonetta stopped twirling the rose, smiling at the bright moonlight. Maybe she'll have to pay him a visit sometime under better circumstances.


End file.
